


HUMAN

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: BGM:Human(Christina Perri）





	HUMAN

https://youtu.be/LhjKTQ9hvhY

**Author's Note:**

> This song was recommended by comments. I was touched by this song.  
> If you like any songs that think it’s fit McDanno. You can leave it in comments. I’ll listen to it and think about it .Thank you so much ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
